les opposés s'attirent
by Sky-mikaelson
Summary: klaus et caroline se sont connus lorsqu'ils étaient petits et sont vite devenu meilleurs amis mais caroline fut obligé de quitter la ville laissant klaus et ses amis derrière elle.que se passerait-il si elle se retrouvait 5ans plus tard dans la le même lycée que lui à Mystic falls?et si elle trouvait que klaus était la star du lycée et qu'il était passé à autre chose? tous humains.
1. Chapter 1amis ou ennemis

Niklaus était un jeune garçon de 7ans qui avait une vie comme les autres à une exception près: ses parents étaient des comptes très riches,mais aussi des parents attentionnés envers leurs enfants,mais particulièrement lui,bien sûr ils avaient aussi des jumeaux de 6ans,kol et rebekah mais aussi un fils aîné elijah qui lui avait quitté le manoir à ses 18ans,l'année dernière mais leur fils de 7ans était leur préféré.klaus était très snob et prenait toujours les gens de haut,au grand drame de ses parents Mikael qui décidèrent de quitter la royauté anglaise pour s'installer dans une petite ville du nom de Mystic Falls avec toujours les mêmes conditions de richesse pour ne pas complètement dépayser leurs enfants,malgré ça klaus avait été contre de quitter sa vie parfaite en Angleterre pour ça mais ses parents ne lui avait pas laisser un mot à -ci se retrouvait donc coincer dans cette petite ville pour un long bout de temps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent,klaus sortit de la limousine et entra en boudant dans sa nouvelle maison qui n'était pas si différente de l'ancienne dès lors il se dirigea dans sa chambre où tout était déjà installer et claqua la deux adultes soupirèrent à l'attitude de leur fils et entrèrent eux aussi dans leur maison en compagnie de kol et rebekah pour s'installer.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la route,dans une cabane,se trouvait une petite fille blonde de 7ans qui jouait avec deux garçons qui avait à peu près son âge,en fait ils étaient frères,l'aîné qui avait également 7ans avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux,des beaux yeux bleus et un sourire joueur sur le visage tandis que le plus jeune avait des cheveux châtains,des yeux verts et un sourire timide et amicale.

_qu'est ce que tu regarde blondie?la questionna le garçon aux cheveux noirs la voyant regarder la maison en face de la sienne

_ne m'appelle plus comme ça damon!se plaignit t-elle

_caroline qu'est ce que tu regarde?demanda celui aux cheveux châtains d'un ton sympathique

_les gens qui ont emménagés dans la grande maison à côté de chez moi répondit caroline

_wow ils sont très riches,stephan t'as vu la limousine?on dirait des princes dit damon à son petit-frère

__caroline!_celle-ci entendit sa mère le shérif forbes l'appeler et se pencha à la fenêtre de la cabane de ses amis

_oui m'man!

_descends ma chérie nous allons saluer nos nouveaux voisins

_mais pourquoi!je veux rester jouer avec stephan et damon

_chéri tu joueras demain avec eux,les nouveaux voisins ont un fils de ton âge tu pourras jouer avec lui!

caroline afficha un grand sourire et sauta de joie,le salua ses amis et se dirigea vers sa maison pour se avait hâte d'avoir un nouvel ami avec qui elle pourrait jouer.

* * *

Klaus se trouvait dans sa chambre et jouait à sa console de jeu quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de en bas,celui-ci ne prit pas la peine d'aller voir qui c'était et laissa ses parents aller ouvrir.

mikael et esther entendirent des coups à la porte ils soupirèrent et se levèrent pour aller ouvrir,le major-d'homme et les autres employés n'arrivaient que ouvrirent à une femme blonde qui tenait un gâteau et une petite fille également blonde et habillé tout en rose

_bonjour pouvons-nous vous aider?demanda poliment mikael

_bonjour,je suis Liz et voici ma fille caroline nous sommes voisins et comme vous venez d'arriver nous voulions vous souhaiter la bienvenue

_c'est vraiment gentil de votre part je suis esther et voici mon mari mikael enchanté Liz et vous avez une très jolie fille s'exclama esther en s'abaissant au niveau de caroline,alors caroline quel âge as-tu?

_j'ai 7ans

_oh tu es une grande fille,que dirais-tu de rencontrer mon deuxième fils?il a le même âge que toi

_ce serait super répondit caroline enthousiaste

_tu peux aller le retrouver,il est dans sa chambre en haut à gauche lui annonça mikael avec un sourire

caroline sourit et courra pour se rendre à la chambre du fils d'Esther et l'ouvra sans frapper mais se figea devant la beauté.elle était très grande et tout le mur était recouvert d'un papier-peint bleu foncé,il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin et un mini salon en face,tout était en bleu dans la chambre et il y avait tout,un écran plasma,un mini salon,un grand lit,un babyfoot,des tas de jouets,des consoles de jeux et même un frigo,caroline entra et remarqua qu'il y avait un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui jouet avec une console sur son lit,comme il portait des écouteurs,il ne l'entendit pas entrer.

elle se rapprocha du lit en douce et se plaça devant lui d'un seul coup

_salut!

_AAHHHHHHH cria klaus en tombant de son lit sous la prise,caroline éclata de rire à son visage paniqué

_t'aurais du voir ta tête c'était trop drôle! rigola caroline en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se lui lança un regard noir et se leva tout seul sans son aide et lui fit face

_t'es qui toi?et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?demanda t-il avec mé son sale caractère,caroline l'ignora et se dirigea vers ses jouets,klaus plissa les yeux mais la suivit tout de même

_je suis ta nouvelle voisine Mr le grincheux

_je ne suis pas grincheux

_si tu l'es

_not_

_it

_not_

_it

_et puis d'abord t'es dans ma chambre et...

_oh une tarte dit-elle en la prenant du frigo

_laisse ma tarte! s'énerva klaus,il voulut tirer la tarte de ses mains mais elle ne se laissait pas faire lâche ça!

_non toi lâche ça répliqua caroline en tirant elle aussi

toi _non

toi _non

_non toi dit-il

_ok lâcha brusquement caroline,klaus perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur ses fesses en même temps que la tarte tomba sur lui,caroline était morte de rire et se tenait les côtes tellement elle riait,klaus rougit de colère et balança un morceau de tarte sur elle,celle-ci perdit son sourire tandis que lui commença aussi à rire

_ma robe! se plaignit-elle

_bien fait chanta klaus,elle s'énerva à son tour et plongea sur lui en commençant à le barbouiller le visage alors qu'il faisait la même chose,les deux blonds continuèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de se regarder le visage de l'autre remplit de tarte à la crè éclatèrent de rire pendant quelques minutes avant de se regarder en silence

_je m'appelle caroline lui tendit-elle la main en klaus la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de faire de même

_niklaus

_niklos?

Niklaus _non

_nialas?

_non ni...appelle moi nik

_ok nik sourit elle,sourire qu'il lui rendit

_que se passe t-il ici? demanda esther en entrant suivit de Liz et mikael

_oh oh dirent klaus et caroline en même temps

_caroline je t'avais demandé de ne pas tâcher ta nouvelle robe! la gronda sa mère

_je suis désolé maman dit-elle d'une petite voix,klaus la regarda penaud et décida d'intervenir,lui on allait rien lui faire mais caroline...elle était gentille et ne méritais pas ça!

_c'est ma faute s'exclama t-il soudainement

_pardon?dit mikael et esther confus

_ce n'est pas la faute de caroline c'est la mienne elle elle n'a rien fait,j'ai voulu manger un morceau de tarte et je suis tomber avec et caroline a essayé de m'aider et elle aussi est tombé,c'est ma faute! la défendit klaus,tout le monde fut surpris de son aveu et surtout caroline,il n'avait pas l'air très sympa mais l'avait quand même secouru elle lui sourit alors en remerciement

_c'est vrai caroline? s'assura Liz,caroline hocha la tête avec une petite moue

_très bien rentrons alors pour te débarbouiller annonça sa mère

_tu devrais faire de même niklaus spécifia mikael en sortant avec sa femme et fois tous les trois sorti,caroline se retourna vers le petit garçon

_merci nik pour

_je l'ai pas fait pour toi coupa t-il sèchement

_quoi?

_je l'ai fait pour moi,si on t'avait puni je n'aurai plus le plaisir de te pourrir la vie mentit klaus

_t'es un idiot cria caroline en sortant de la pièce une fois fois qu'elle fut dehors,klaus sourit,il la trouvait très drôle,il pourrait la déranger autant qu'il voulait maintenant qu'ils étaient voisins,avec elle Mystic Falls n'était pas si nul qu'il le pensait?

* * *

Trois jours après,caroline n'avait toujours pas reparler à klaus,il lui arrivait de le croiser de temps à autre mais elle se contentait de lui lancer un regard amer tandis que lui se contentait d'un sourire éclatant,ce matin caroline avait l'intention de jouer avec ses trois meilleurs amis stephan,damon et était une jeune fille de son âge avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons qui s'appelait elena,ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie mais caroline aimait partager des trucs de fille avec elle,ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire avec les frères Salvatore.

caroline rejoignit ses trois amis qui l'attendait déjà en face de chez elle.

_salut!

_salut care! répondirent stephan et elena

_qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui blondie? demanda damon droit au but

_on pourrait aller à la piscine? proposa t-elle

_s'est fermé souligna elena

_à la salle de jeu alors?

_on peut pas,damon n'as plus le droit d'y entrer répondit stephan avec un regard amer pour son frère mais damon haussa les épaules

_où on va partir alors? questionna elena

__pourquoi pas chez moi?_ annonça une voix derrière caroline

_qu'est ce que tu veux nik?cassa sèchement caroline

_t'es qui toi?demanda damon

_je m'appelle niklaus mais appelez-moi nik dit-il,j'ai entendu que vous cherchez une salle de jeu ou d'une piscine

_oui et alors? agressa caroline

_j'ai les deux chez moi si vous voulez haussa t-il les épaules

_c'est vrai?! crièrent en même temps damon,stephan et elena à -ci hocha la tête alors que caroline le foudroya du regard

_oui il y a aussi un distributeur de barbe à papa et une machine à pop-corn,vous voulez venir? proposa que les trois enfants étaient sur le point d'accepter,caroline répondit pour eux

_non merci on va aller jouer chez moi n'est-ce pas..

_on veut bien! coupèrent-ils ensemble alors qu'il courrait déjà dans la maison de klaus

_tu peux venir aussi si tu veux? lui proposa t-il,caroline se contenta de se diriger vers son manoir alors qu'il la suivait derrière avec un sourire plus que satisfait

* * *

_wow! fut tout ce que pouvait dire damon,elena et stephan en voyant la grande salle de jeu de klaus,il y avait tout ce dont un enfant pouvait rêver:des tonnes de jeux différents pour garçon comme pour fille,des distributeurs de tout glace,barbe à papa,jus,yaourt...il y avait même un bowling!bien sur caroline était très impressionnée mais elle ne montra rien,elle se retourna plutôt vers lui

_et...tes parents ne seront pas fâchés?

_ils sont sortis avec mon frère et ma sœur pour la journée et de toute façon ils l'ont fait pour moi! répondit klaus en haussant les épaules,ils sont tous les deux retombés dans un silence qui fut brisé par le petit garçon

_alors...commença t-il on va dire que j'ai gagné?

_bien sur que non! se renfrogna t-elle avant de se tourner vers ses amis,hey ma mère m'a acheté une nouvelle poupée vous voulez voir?

_euh on préfère jouer avec nik décréta damon et les deux autres hochèrent la tête tandis que le sourire narquois de klaus s'élargit et il se tourna vers elle du genre"_tu disais?"_

_faites comme vous voulez! ajouta t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle

_hey nik? appela damon

_ouais?

_moi c'est damon lui c'est stephan et elle c'est elena continua t-il en lui tendant sa main tu veux qu'on soit amis?proposa t-il

klaus regarda sa main étrangement,il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis et se plaisait à jouer seul,il avait voulu les impressionner juste pour énerver caroline mais finalement avoir des copains n'était pas une mauvaise idée alors il lui sera la main en signe d'accord et hocha la tête en faisant de même avec stephan et elena

_cool tu veux jouer une partie avec nous?proposa stephan

_ouais accepta klaus en les qu'il ne savait pas c'est que caroline avait tout vu!

* * *

ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure que klaus jouait avec ses nouveaux amis lorsqu'il entendit des faibles sanglots,klaus crut d'abord rêver et continua sa partie,mais il les entendit encore et se leva pour aller descendit en bas et remarqua que les sanglots venait d'une des salles de bain du manoir,klaus entra et vit une petite fille blonde recroquevillé sur elle même dans un coin de la salle,il s'avança et remarqua que c'était caroline qui pleurait

_caroline? tenta t-il avec un petit était mal à l'aise en sachant que c'était sa faute

_va t'en ordonna t-elle sans relever la tête,il pouvait dire par sa voix qu'elle pleurait depuis un bon bout de temps.

klaus hésita d'abord pour sa prochaine action,que devait-il faire?partir?s'asseoir avec elle et la réconforter?ou lui dire que c'était sa maison et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait?il était sur le point de choisir la 3e option lorsqu'il vit son visage ravager de larmes,sans savoir pourquoi il ressentait un pincement dans le cœur en la voyant comme ça,il prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit à côté d'elle,se retourna vers caroline et sans s'en rendre compte il posa sa main sur son épaule et enleva une mèche qui cachait son visage.à sa grande surprise elle ne recula pas mais tourna son visage vers lui

_je suis désolé murmura t-il tellement bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine mais hocha la tête avec un petit sourire alors qu'ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence tandis qu'elle séchait ses larmes

_et si on recommençait depuis le début?proposa klaus après une pause et elle acquiesa de la tête

_je m'appelle niklaus mais tu peux m'appeler nik dit-il en lui tendant la main avec un sourire qui paraissait cette fois-ci sincère

_et moi caroline mais tu peux m'appeler...care plaisanta t-elle en serrant sa main,ils rigolèrent tous les deux quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un stephan tout d'abord avec une expression excité qui fut bien vite remplacer par une confuse en les voyant tous les deux par terre

_qu'est ce que vous faites?

_rien!répondirent-ils en même temps

_hum..stephan les étudia pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et de reprendre son air excité.venez voir elena est entrain de ratatiner mon frère!ajouta t-il en se redirigeant vers la salle de et caroline le suivirent simplement en souriant.

Depuis lors,les 4amis intégrèrent klaus à leur groupe sans pour autant délaisser la jolie blonde,elle et klaus étaient devenus inséparable,ils passaient quasiment tous leur temps tous les deux même si ils était amis avec damon,elena et aurait dit des frères et sœurs dans une autre le temps,ils intégrèrent aussi rebekah et kol dans le groupe et décidèrent de passer la majorité de leur temps dans la grande maison de klaus.

* * *

_Si vous aimez,il y aura une suite alors laissez-moi des commentaires!_


	2. Chapter 2:l'anniversaire

_ 5ans plus tard_

klaus et caroline étaient toujours aussi inséparable,mais un peu moins,klaus s'était un peu plus rapproché des Salvatore surtout de damon tandis que caroline passait plus de temps avec elena et rebekah,kol lui était un joueur dans les deux camps et ne supportait personne en avait aujourd'hui 12ans(tout comme caroline,damon et elena) et comme ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaires en Italie pour les trois prochains moins,ils les avaient lassé son frère,sa sœur et lui sous la garde de leur grand-frère elijah qui était spécialement venu à Mystic falls pour les -ci était arrivé avec sa petite-amie Katherine Gilbert,la cousine d'elena pour mieux l'aider à gérer ses frères et sa sœ les premiers jours n'étaient pas fameux.

klaus marchait dans la cuisine à 2h du matin pour se prendre un verre n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil quand il entendit des bruits bizarres provenant de la chambre de son frère aîné,avec curiosité,il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre et l'ouvrit. la chambre était sombre mais il pouvait distinguer deux personnes sur le lit qui bougeait assez vites.l'une d'elle était surement son frère mieux voir,il alluma la lumière et immédiatement les deux individus se recouvrèrent avec le drap.l'une était complètement sous tandis que l'autre(qui n'était autre que son frère se recouvrit jusqu'à la taille.

_elijah?dit-il pour être sûr,son grand-frère d'habitude toujours en costume et les cheveux parfaitement peignés sans oublier l'apparence stoïque avait maintenant des cheveux en bataille,était presque en sueur et ne portait pas de haut et surement pas d'autres vêtements

_niklaus! souria elijah d'un air stressé et mal à l'aise,on aurait presque dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme

_qu'est ce que tu fais?

_euh...eh bien...je...bégaya t-il gêné,il y avait une chance sur 10 que l'un de ses frères le surprenait avec sa petite-amie!apparemment il était plus malchanceux que ce qu'il le pensait!et toi que fais tu ici en pleine nuit? changea t-il de sujet

_j'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venu voir si tu allais bien répondit klaus comme si c'était évident

_oh! c'est gentil frère mais je vais bien je suis juste...tomber du lit! fut tout ce qu'il trouva comme sentit sous le drap que Katherine se retenait d'éclater de devrais retourner te coucher bonne nuit niklaus

_bonne nuit elijah annonça klaus en commençant à sortir mais il s'arrêta dans le bonne nuit katherine! s'amusa t-il

_bonne nuit klausy dit-elle alors qu'elijah avait eu un regard terrifié et surpris

* * *

caroline se regarda dans son miroir pour revoir sa tenue,elle voulait être belle pour aller à l'anniversaire de damon,il avait décidé d'organiser une faite pour ses 13ans dans le manoir des mikaelson avec l'aide de stephan et portait une mini-jupe noir,un haut rose sans manches et une veste et mit un peu de maquillage,laissa tomber ses cheveux un peu bouclé et se dirigea vers la maison de voulait attiré les regards,surtout des garçons,pour une fois ça ne sera pas elena ou rebekah qui fera tourner les têtes!

En arrivant,elle vit la majorité des invités entrain de danser elle entra et tomba sur un damon tout souriant

_hey blondie t'es venu! dit-il,caroline voulut lui rappeler son prénom mais laissa tomber,c'était son anniversaire après tout!

_bon anniversaire damon dit-elle en lui tendant son cadeau,il le prit et hocha la tête

_entres,on attendait plus que toi!

caroline entra et regarda la foule,elle vit stephan et elena danser alors que kol et rebekah ne se trouvait pas vraiment à sa place au milieu de tout ces gens mais ne se plaignait pas des quelques garçons qui se retournaient vers elle et lui elle repéra klaus du côté des boissons,elle se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

_hey Salua caroline

_salut care dit il avec son magnifique de plus près et se figea un instant,il était à couper le souffle,klaus portait un jean noir,une chemise blanche et une cravate noir déserré au niveau du col et ses cheveux d'habitude en désordre était bien peigné.caroline?ça va?

_euh oui oui ça va rétorqua caroline en sortant de sa fait jolie cravate se moqua t-elle

_ouais je sais c'est elijah qui m'as forcé,au moins avec kat j'ai réussi à évité la veste! dit-il tous les deux rigolèrent avant d'être rejoint par kol,rebekah et damon

_wow caroline t'es super jolie!

_merci kol souria t-elle même si elle aurait préféré que ça sorte de la bouche de si il avait lu dans ses pensées...

_c'est vrai tu es très belle care

_c'est gentil dit caroline en rougissant légèrmen et damon froncèrent les sourcils mais ne dirent rien.

* * *

la fête battait son plein depuis au moins 2heures,tout le monde dansait sauf klaus car il n'aimait pas vraiment ça et préférait rester sur la terrasse et caroline qui ne savait pas avec qui elle allait espérait que klaus finirait par le faire mais après une heure d'attente ses espoirs avait disparu.

caroline était sur le point de partir prendre l'air quand un garçon plutôt mignon s'approcha d' avait des cheveux bruns,des yeux verts et portait un jean bleu foncé avec une chemise grise,son sourire était très le trouvait beau mais pas grand chose à côté de klaus

_salut je m'appelle Aiden dit-il en lui tendant sa main

_caroline répondit-elle en lui la serrant

_tu veux danser caroline?demanda Aiden avec son fameux sourire,sa marque de hésita un peu,elle voulait klaus et même si il était canon ce n'était pas klaus!

_euh je sais pas trop

_oh allez juste une danse!

_ok répondit caroline en le suivant.

_génial

ils arrivèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à était un très bon danseur mais il passait son temps à fixer la poitrine de caroline et était un peu trop proche d' ne remarquait rien et continuait à se déhancher jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit sa main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher et sans savoir comment,elle était entourer de plusieurs garç étaient un peu trop proche à son avis,surtout chanson se termina et caroline étouffa un soupir de commença à partir quand elle sentit une main sur son bras et fut tout d'un coup plaqué sur un torse

_où vas tu ma douce murmura Aiden en frôlant son oreille

_euh...je...la chanson est ter-terminé bégaya t-elle en commençant à paniquer à l'intérieur

_mais reste encore un peu

_euh je préfère partir dit caroline en essayant de se dégager mais il tenait fermement son -moi!

_mais on s'amuse dit Aiden

_elle t'as demandé de la lâcher! rétorqua une voix derrière aurait presque pleurer quand elle vit klaus qui avait enlever sa cravate s'approcher et aiden froncer les sourcils

_t'es qui toi?demanda t-il

_le gars qui t'as demander de la lâcher

_et si j'en ai pas envie?demanda aiden en lâchant caroline et en s'avançant dangereusement vers jeune blond ne recula pas pour autant

_alors je serais obliger de virer moi-même ta vieille carcasse de chez moi!menaça klaus avec un grand grogna et envoya son poing dans la figure de il ne s'attendait pas à ça klaus retomba par terre.

_on fait moins le malin maintenant Mr le prince char...commença aiden mais il ne put finir sa phrase que klaus lui envoya son poing dans le ventre de celui-ci mais malheureusement pour klaus les garçons qui dansaient autour de caroline se trouvait être les amis d'Aiden attrapèrent klaus par les bras pour le maintenir leur fit signe de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent tous derrière la maison alors qu'un des garçons tenait sourit en voyant klaus se dé ne savait pas quoi faire et restait là,tétaniser

_t'es un dur toi dit -il en se rapprochant de klaus jusqu'à son va devoir changer ça murmura t-il en donnant un autre coup dans l'estomac de -ci tomba à genou mais les amis d'Aiden ne le laissèrent pas une minute et le relevèrent.

_LAISSE-LE IL N'A RIEN FAIT! cria sourit et envoya un autre coup sur la face de klaus au même moment où damon,kol et stephan arrivèrent.

_fichez le camp d'ici! dit stephan d'un air glacial

_où sinon quoi? demanda celui qui tenait caroline

_sache,pauvre crétin que tu tiens la fille du shérif donc si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis tu ferais mieux de la lâcher rétorqua damon

_pff venez les gars on y va!cette fête était nul de toute façon dit aiden

_ça c'est parce que tu y étais souligna kol avec un humour amer

aiden le foudroya du regard avant de faire signe à ses amis de les lâ de partir il s'approcha de klaus qui était à genou et murmura à son oreille:

_on se reverra

dès qu'ils furent tous parti,caroline et kol se précipitèrent vers klaus et l'aidèrent à se relever

_nik ça va?demanda kol

_ça va aller petit-frère je suis plus coriace que ce que tu le penses plaisanta klaus avec une grimace à cause de la douleur.

_je m'occupe de lui annonça caroline en plaçant la main de klaus derrière son épaule

_comme jusqu'à maintenant se moqua damon,tout le monde lui lança un regard qui aurait pu je me tais

_la première bonne nouvelle de la soirée dit stephan et ils rigolèrent tous sauf damon qui fit une moue boudeuse

* * *

klaus et caroline étaient monté dans la chambre de klaus alors que la fête continuait en s'assirent sur le lit alors que caroline soignait les blessures de avait déboutonné les boutons de sa chemise à cause de ses hématomes sur les côtes et caroline avait laissé sa veste quelque part à la fêt ne parlait et le silence gênant mais d'habitude rare commençait à peser,surtout pour klaus

_aie!grimaça t-il en sentant une certaine douleur quand le coton imbibé d'alcool atteignit la plaie sur sa joue

_désolé mais si tu veux guérir il y a pas milles solutions! se moqua sourit mais le silence retomba

_tout est de ma caroline en brisant le silence

_ce n'est pas ta faute care

_bien sur que si,si je n'avais pas dansé avec lui et t'aurais pas été obligé de m'aider,et il ne t'aurait pas frapper et...commença à pleurer caroline

_t'inquiètes dit klaus en la prenant dans ses s'y blottit et s y sentit immédiatement en sûreté

_je suis...dé-désolé murmura telle entre deux sanglots

_hé hé dit klaus en prenant le menton de caroline pour qu'elle relève la tête vers lui et le regarde dans les n'est pas ta faute caroline,c'est moi qui est décidé de le frapper pour t'aider et si je devais recommencer je le referais dit-il en caressant sa passa sa main sur son ventre pour caresser ses hé grimaça à la douleur mais lui fit un sourire ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bien quand la main de caroline touchait sa peau et se surprit à vouloir toucher la visages étaient à quelques centimètres quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur le shérif forbes et katherine.

_qu'est ce qui se passe ici?demanda liz

klaus et caroline se détachèrent et se levèrent en même temps

katherine fut étonné de voir la chemise de klaus ouverte et caroline en mini-jupe mais ne fit aucun pour les deux jeunes liz n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à leurs vêtements mais remarqua tout de même mêmes les blessures de klaus

_que t'es t-il arrivé?demanda t-elle

_euh rien du tout dirent-ils en même temps

liz,qui n'en croyait pas un mot se rapprocha de klaus et l'examina,il y avait des hématomes sur son ventre et il avait un œil au beur noir et quelques égratignures sur la figure

_tu t'es bagarré en vais devoir t'emmener au poste

_non maman,nik n'as rien fait de mal,un garçon voulait m'embêter et il m'a aidé,c'est pas lui le fautif plaida caroline

_c'est vrai?demanda liz en regardant -ci hocha la tête avec un petit sourire

_ne vous enfaites pas liz je vais m'occuper de lui surenchérit katherine

_très bien mais j'irai voir son frère elijah mais fête est fini déclara liz en commençant à s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna vers eux:

_caroline rentre à la maison et changes-toi

_mais maman je veux rester avec nik dit-elle en faisant une et katherine sourit à son air enfantin

_caroline commença liz

_ne t'en fais pas tu le verras demain je vais m'occuper de lui tu peux y aller dit katherine

_c'est bon care la rassura le jeune garç le regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer

_ok bye dit-elle,se retournant,elle s'approcha de klaus et lui fit un bisous sur la la première fois de la soirée,klaus nuit nik dit caroline avant de partir en ignorant le regard désapprobateur de sa mère et le sourire espiègle de katherine.

* * *

une fois tous les invités partis,klaus resta à la cuisine avec katherine tant dis qu'elijah discutait avec liz

_tiens dit katherine en lui tendant une pochette de glace pour son œil

_merci dit-il en la s'assit en face de lui et le regarda avec un étrange grand sourire

_alors?demanda t-elle

_alors quoi?

_klausy fait pas l'innocent il s'est passé quoi avec caroline?

_kat soupira klaus

_tu l'as embrassé?

_non!

_elle t'as embrassé?

_non!

_mais tu aurais voulu qu'elle t'embrasse!

_n-n..klaus se stoppa avant de finir sa phrase et détourna la tê éclata de rire et il finit par la rejoindre dans son hilarité.peut-être bien finit-il par ré c'est ma meilleure amie je devrais pas pensé d'elle comme ça!

_c'est normal que tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle,vous vous connaissez depuis des années et elle est plutôt jolie!

_elle est aussi jolie que toi kat dit klaus avec un sourire rigola et se leva.

_au lieu de jouer les tombeurs tu ferais mieux de soigner ton œil dit-elle en partant

_ok répondit klaus avant que ses pensées ne dérivent vers une certaine blonde et à sa soirée mouvementée et de retourner dans sa chambre avec la poche de glace.

* * *

_merci liz dit elijah puis il referma la porte la port

au même moment katherine arriva et s'assit sur le canapé

_alors qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? demanda t-elle

_elle a retrouvé les garçons qui ont frappé niklaus et a appelé leur parent lui annonça elijah en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

_enfin un peu de justice dans ce bas monde dit katherine et elijah sourit et l' ne sais pas la nouvelle.

_quelle nouvelle? demanda elijah

_caroline et klausy ont faillit s'embrasser

_elle a embrassé mon frère?!

_faillit!précisa c'est quoi le problème?

_elle est trop jeune et il est trop jeune et...

_oh je t'en prie Éli c'était quand la première fois que tu as embrassé une fille?

_ça n'as aucun rapport! esquiva elijah en se levant

_c'est pareil!réponds! pressa t-elle mais elijah ne mikaelson!

_a 12ans murmura t-il katherine sourit ,satisfaite et se leva pour embrasser sa sourit quand même à son geste

_penses tu que je devrais le dire à nos parents?

_non,ce n'est pas une bonne idée,si tu le dit à vos parents il ne te fera plus confiance pour garder un secret et sa soirée a déjà été assez déprimante pour aujourd'hui!

_je vais aller lui parler et voir si il va bien alors dit elijah en voulant partir mais katherine l'arrêta

_ne sois pas trop dur avec lui pour la bagarre ok?

_j'essayerais

elijah se dirigea vers la chambre de klaus qui était couché sur son lit et envoyait des sms à damon et stephan sur son portable lorsqu'on frappa à la porte

_entrez déclara klaus le téléphone toujours en main

elijah entra et vit klaus couché sur son s'assit sur le bord du lit en face de voyant son frère,klaus déposa son appareil et s'assit.

_j'ai parlé au shérif forbes commença elijah

_ouais je sais

_et elle m'a dit que tu avais participé à une bagarre

klaus n'as pas dit quoi que ce soit

_et vu ton œil au beur noir et ta joue je suppose que c'est vrai,n'est-ce pas?demanda elijah

_tu vas le dire aux parents?

_je ne sais pas je devrais?

_non puisque j'ai rien fait de mal!

_tu as quand même cassé le nez de quelqu'un

_c'est pas comme si il l'avait pas mérité? plaisanta klaus

_je suis sérieux niklaus dit elijah un peu sévè perdit peu à peu son 'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu le frappes

_je l'ai vu dansé avec caroline et ça m'as énervé

_et tu l'as frappé?!

_parce qu'il a commencé à la retenir et lui faire plus c'est lui qui a commencé!

_et à lui seul il t'as fait tout ça?! demanda elijah incrédule en pointant c'est hématomes sur ses côtes

klaus soupira mais ne répondit rien,il se coucha sur le lit et regarda son plafond.

_c'est pas important dévia ne voulait pas dire à son frère comment il avait été minable quand la bande avait commencé à le frappé.klaus savait que sans l'intervention de ses amis il n'aurait rien pu n'aurait pas pu protégé caroline,Sa caroline.

_pas important?!niklaus tu as un œil au beur noir et des hématomes et tu penses que ce n'est pas important?!

_c'est rien ok?juste...laisse tomber soupira t-il et grimaçant légèrement à ses blessures.

elijah était sur le point de continuer quand katherine entra

_je penses que ça ira,klausy as besoin de repos dit elle en s'asseyant sur une soupira et sortit de la pièce

klaus regarda katherine et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement auquel elle hocha la tête.

_t'inquiète pas pour ton frère,il agis juste comme un vieux gâteux inquiet se moqua rigola et acquiesa de la tête

_J'AI ENTENDU KATHERINE! cria elijah de l'autre pièce

_quoi?il fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise!

* * *

_merci pour vos reviews!voilà le 2e chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez!le prochain sera le dernier avant qu'ils n'aillent au lycé,en gros sur le départ de caroline et ses adieux avec klaus et les et en passant!dans ma fiction klaus adore aussi l'art et la peinture,j'ai oublié d'en parler au début mais c'est le cas,c'est juste que c'est un secret qu'il garde pour lui et seul caroline est au courant!si vous avez une question sur quoi ou quoi n'hésitez pas,bisous!_


	3. Chapter 3:sentiments reffoulés et adieux

3jours après la fête la même question occupait toujours les pensées de klaus"_voulais-je l'embrasser?" _il voulait en parler à ses meilleurs amis donc il se retrouvait maintenant entrain de se faire des passes avec damon,stephan et son nouveau ballon de foot américain.

_qu'est ce que tu penses d'elena?demanda klaus à stephan qui arrêta soudainement la balle et le regarda

_elle est gentille

_il veut dire si tu la trouve jolie! précisa damon en roulant des yeux

_oh ben elle est plutôt mignonne avoua stephan

_plutôt mignonne?on a souvent l'impression que tu baves sur elle! se moqua t-il avec klaus qui rigola et secoua la tête

_tu vaux pas mieux que moi quand rebekah est là!tu fais tout pour l'impressionner!rétorqua son petit-frère

_tu veux sortir avec ma sœur?s'étonna klaus

_il en rêves sur tout!plaisanta stephan,klaus éclata de rire alors que damon frappa l'épaule de son frère et celle de klaus qui riait toujours

_c'est hilarant!dit sarcastiquement le concerné.et toi alors?

_moi quoi?s'étonna klaus en arrêtant tout à coup de rire

_comment tu trouves caroline!

_c'est vrai chacun de nous dois dire un truc sur la fille qu'il aime! surenchérit stephan

_donc t'aimes elena! Dévia klaus

_arrêtes de vouloir te défiler!dit-il,le jeune blond soupira et s'assit avec ses amis

_je sais pas en fait,c'est ma meilleure amie et j'crois que je devrais pas penser d'elle comme ça

_il sait jamais rien passer entre vous?demanda stephan

_à la fête on a failli s'embrasser mais sa mère et kat sont arrivés avoua klaus légèrement déçu

_tu voulais l'embrasser?! s'étonna damon

_oui..je veux dire non...j'en sais rien!s'énerva klaus frustré.mais je ne devrais pas on est amis!

_et tu t'ai pas dit que peut-être elle aussi voulait t'embrasser?demanda stephan comme si s'était clair,le jeune blond fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de faire non de la tête,les frères salvatore soupirent du degré de bêtise de leur ami au sujet des filles.

_tu devrais vérifier le conseilla stephan

_comment?

_t'inquiètes lui dit damon en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.j'ai un plan finit-il avec un sourire espiègle

* * *

Pour aider son ami,damon lui avait demandé d'organiser une soirée pyjama et d'inviter tout les autres,tout d'abord klaus ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais avait demandé la permission à elijah qui avait accepté.il se trouvait ce soir au salon à discuter avec kol quand on frappa,se précipita pour ouvrir à damon,stephan et elena.

_bonsoir Nik dirent-ils tous les trois

_salut entrez répondit klaus en s'écartant pour les faire entrer,elena alla directement parler à rebekah tandis que stephan alla avec kol quant à lui il resta avec son meilleur ami

_c'est pourquoi la soirée?demanda klaus

_tu verras bien répondit son ami,au même moment on sonna,klaus s'y précipita sachant très bien que ça ne pouvait être que sa meilleure amie

_salut caro...se stoppa t-il en voyant un gars blond aux yeux qu'il était sur le point de questionner quand caroline s'avança

_salut Nik,voici Matt, il vient d'arriver et ne connais personne donc je lui ai proposé de venir à la soirée avec moi,ça te déranges pas?demanda t-elle,il voulait refuser et lui dire qu'il n'invitait pas n'importe qui chez lui mais voyant les grands yeux bleus de caroline et sa moue enfantine,il ne put qu'accepter.

* * *

_maintenant on peut commencer! s'exclama damon avec un sourire,Nik,caroline,Matt,kol,elena,stephan,rebekah et lui étaient tous assis dans la grande chambre de klaus et formait un cercle On va jouer à action ou vérité!

_t'es sur que c'est une bonne idée?demanda caroline

_oui pourquoi blondie t'as quelque chose à cacher?

_t'es vraiment un âne damon!cria le monde hésitait à jouer au jeu surement pas assez innocent de damon

_je joue ça pourrait être sympa!dit matt

_moi aussi dit rebekah avec kol et elena et stephan acceptèrent également

_pourquoi pas dit klaus

_tu..tu veux vraiment y jouer?s'étonna caroline

_ouais j'ai rien à perdre!

_alors blondie?tu restes jouer ou tu te défiles?demanda le jeune salvatore,caroline le fusilla du regard mais accepta

* * *

_bon voici les règles! commença damon en plaçant une bouteille vide au centre. la bouteille tombe sur vous c'est la dernière personne qui a été interrogé en dernier qui vous interroges, vous refusez de répondre ou de faire l'action vous êtes dehors,compris? chacun hocha simplement la tête et damon la tourna et atterrit devant elena

_elena action ou vérité?dit-il

_euh...action!

_je te défis d'échanger tes vêtements avec la personne à ta gauche

_QUOI?!s'exclamèrent elena et kol en même temps

_mec tu peux pas lui demander ça!gémit kol

_ça me plait pas plus qu'à toi!précisa elena

_c'est le jeu!dit damon

elena et kol se levèrent,elena enleva sa robe et la lui tendit alors qu'il lui donna son jean et sa chemise, le groupe prit son téléphone et commença à les filmer

_oh les gars c'est pas juste!se plaignit kol

le groupe se mit à rire,même elena,ils s'assirent et elena tourna la bouteille et elle atterrit sur matt

_Matthew L'action ou vérité?

_hum vérité?

_si tu devais passer toute ta vie avec une personne dans cette salle ce serait qui?demanda t-elle,il regarda chaque personne dans la pièce avant de répondre

_surement caroline,c'est la seule personne que je connais ici et en plus elle est jolie!caroline rougit au compliment alors que klaus voulait l'étrangler, matt tourna la bouteille et elle tomba sur damon

_tu peux y aller j'ai pas peur!rétorqua damon confiant

_action ou vérité damon?

_action!

_je te défis de chanter la chanson de barbie!

_sérieusement?!s'étonna damon horrifié.matt afficha un sourire satisfait tout comme caroline

_c'est le jeu damon!dit la jolie blonde,le salvatore la fusilla du regard mais y alla, stephan enclencha le lecteur et tendit le micro à son frère.A la surprise générale damon chanta avec une chorée improvisée et un sourire niais

Je suis Barbie fille, dans un monde de Barbie  
La vie en plastique, c'est fantastique!  
Vous pouvez me brosser les cheveux, me déshabiller partout.  
Imagination, la vie est votre création!

tout le monde était silencieux,il attrapa les mains de rebekah et elle se leva pour venir chanter en duo avec lui

Allez Barbie, allons parti!  
Aaa-yeaaah  
Allez Barbie, allons parti!  
Ou-a-ou ou-a-ou  
Allez Barbie, allons parti!  
Aaa-yeaaah  
Allez Barbie, Allons parti!  
Ou-a-ou ou-a-ou

A la fin de la chanson tout le monde acclama le couple,même caroline

_si ça sort d'ici je vous tuerais dans votre sommeil menaça damon en perdant tout d'un coup son rire,le groupe accepta,il tourna la bouteille et elle atterrit sur kol.

_action ou vérité?

_action

_je te défis de voler le soutien-gorge de Katherine!

_il y arrivera jamais dirent klaus et rebekah en synchro

_je relève le défi dit kol en faisant un signe d'adieu au public avant de courir,10minutes après,on entendit...

_KOOOOOOOOOL!Cria Katherine

la salle fut plongé dans un silence.20minutes plus tard kol réapparut,le visage impassible,la joue rouge le groupe était sur qu'il avait échoué jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire malicieux s'installa sur ses lèvres et qu'il brandit,tel un trophée,un soutien-gorge noire. la salle entière le félicita sincèrement et il revint s'asseoir et donna le soutien à damon

_chapeau frangin!le félicita klaus

_j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais tu m'as impressionné!avoua sa sœur,il sourit fier de lui et tourna la bouteille,qui atterrit sur caroline. damon sourit d'un air satisfait et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de kol qui hocha la tête en souriant

_care action ou vérité?

_vérité!répondit-elle sans hésiter

_t'es amoureuse de mon frère?

la mâchoire de caroline chuta alors que klaus écarquilla les yeux

_c'est injuste!

_qu'est ce qui est injuste?t'as choisi vérité! dit rebekah

caroline regarda klaus,le suppliant silencieusement pour une quelconque aide mais il lui fit un sourire compatissant et rougit

_en fait la réponse m'intéresse un peu avoua t-il,elle gémit et foudroya damon du regard

_vous pouvez pas m'obliger à dire ce que je ressens!

_c'est le but du jeu! lui rappela kol

_je joue plus alors

_oh allez blondie on connait tous la réponse t'as plus qu'à l'admettre!surenchérit damon

_non!

_ok tu peux choisir action céda kol

_très bien! accepta t-elle remotivée

_je te défis de nous dire si tu veux sortir avec mon frère!

_t'es géniale frangin! le complimenta rebekah

_alors blondie?

_ok c'est Nik me le demandait je refuserait pas de sortir avec lui avoua caroline en rougissant

klaus n'arrivait pas à y croire,elle voulait sortir avec lui!elle l'aimait!bon elle l'a pas dit comme ça mais le message était clair non?il venait de comprendre pourquoi damon avait organiser cette soirée,il avait prévu dès le départ de lui poser cette question!d'un côté klaus était contrarié qu'on ai un peu forcer caroline mais d'un autre il lui était reconnaissant!

_moi qui commençais à penser qu'elle l'avouerait jamais!souffla quasi totalité de la salle hocha la tête.

_bon à qui le tour?continua damon

* * *

klaus était très anxieux,il voulait offrir un cadeau spécial à caroline,depuis la soirée pyjama,il était beaucoup plus nerveux quand il la voyait ou la touchait chaque fois,son cœur commençait à battre très vite,ses mains devenaient moites et il perdait le contrôle sur lui-même,il n'était plus sûr si elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui,il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait ou devait faire mais il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas:détruire leur amitié mais comment résister à tous ce qu'il ressentait pour elle?

_nik? une voix de fille le sortit de ses pensé se retourna et vit caroline grimper dans la cabane et s'asseoir à côté de lui

_salut répondit-il après une pause

_qu'est ce que tu fait?

_rien du tout dit klaus

_sérieusement nik à quoi tu pensais?

_euh...à mes parents dit klaus précipitamment tu sais ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que je ne l'ai ai pas revu

_mais ils sont rentrés hier

_oh oui c'est vrai s'exclama klaus se rapprocha de lui et le fixa dans les yeux comme pour lire dans ses pensées

_tu n'as jamais été très doué pour mentir dit caroline avec un petit sourire,klaus soupira mais lui lança quand même un_"tu n'es pas meilleure"_,qu'est ce qu'il y a nik?

_je...je ne veux pas te perdre caroline avoua klaus d'une petite voix

_qu'est ce que tu racontes?tu ne me perdras jamais!je te le promets!

_et si un jour nous deux ça ne marchait pas et que tu me détestais?je ne veux pas redevenir le garçon pourri gâté qui se fichait de tout le monde,je ne veux pas que tu me détestes que tu...

_je ne te détesterais jamais nik!tu es mon meilleur ami et tu n'es pas un garçon pourri gâté,tu es honnête,attentionné,fort,intelligent et tu es la personne la plus sympa que je connaisse,t'es quelqu'un de bien nik dit caroline avec douceur

_merci care!

_je t'en prie!

caroline enlaça klaus et elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de ses hanches,elle leva la tête vers lui et sans réfléchir pressa les lèvres contre les siennes mais il se figea pendant une seconde quand ses lèvres l'ont touché.elle était nerveuse et tremblait contre lui et comme il ne répondit pas à son baiser,elle commença à se détacher mais il l'attira plus près et posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche,il était aussi nerveux quand il l'embrassa,sentant qu'elle l'embrassait en retour il se détendit.

_euh vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs dit kol en entrant avec stephan

klaus et caroline s'était immédiatement détachés

_c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas de copine!

_c'est pas plutôt parce que les filles ne s'intéressent pas à toi?se moqua klaus

_qu'est ce que tu veux stef?demanda caroline

_ta mère te cherche,elle t'attend chez vous annonça stephan

_ok merci dit caroline

tous les quatre descendirent et elle se retourna vers klaus avec un sourire timide

_on se voit plus tard?demanda t-elle

_ok!elle commença à partir mais rebroussa son chemin et embrassa klaus...sur la joue,klaus avait un sourire niais collé sur le visage alors que stephan et kol roulaiet des yeux

_franchement vous pouvez pas arrêter d'être aussi candy?ça donne envie de vomir!

_tu t'es vu avec elena?rétorqua klaus

_tais-toi!

klaus et kol rigolèrent et rejoignirent damon qui jouait une partie de foot américain suivit de stephan qui avait un regard meurtrier.même si il savait que son ami avait peut-être raison

* * *

_salut m'man déclara caroline en entrant dans sa maison avec un sourire et sa mère se trouvait assise sur une chaise dans leur salon et remarqua l'expression ultra joyeuse de sa fille

_pourquoi sourit tu comme ça?

_pour rien dit 'est ce qu'il y a maman?demanda t-elle en voyant l'expression ramollit de sa mère

_ma chérie il faut qu'on parle dit liz en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir en face d' qu'elle fit.

_qu'est ce qu'il y a?

_caroline...j'ai parlé à ton père aujourd'hui

_et?

_et...tu va aller vivre avec lui pour un bon bout de temps,quelques années dit liz avec douceur

_QUOI?! s'exclama caroline ne se levant

_écoutes chérie,ton père a demandé ou plutôt exigé ta garde,depuis qu'il s'est remarié il a plus de droits sur toi

_et alors je veux rester ici!je ne veux pas partir!s'énerva caroline

_je sais ma chérie moi aussi j'aimerai que tu restes mais je ne peux rien faire,il n'est plus mon mari mais il reste ton père et il a le droit de réclamer ta garde,je suis vraiment désolé mon cœur mais tu vas devoir t'en aller

_non non non!se mit à crier se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras pour la début caroline se débattu mais finit par laisser s'assit sur le canapé et déposa délicatement la tête de caroline sur ses genoux en lui caressant les cheveux et lui soufflant des mots doux pour la réconforter.

_je ne veux pas partir déclara doucement caroline après une pause

_je le sais ma chérie sourit tristement sa mère

_je ne veux pas t'abandonner je ne veux pas abandonner nik et mes amis

_moi non plus mais c'est comme ça,je te rendrais visite quand tu veux je te le promets

_quand...quand dois-je partir?

_dans une semaine,tu pourras leur dirent au revoir comme ça répondit hocha la tête et se leva pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre en silence.

* * *

Après avoir joué toute la journée avec ses amis,klaus s'était couché dans sa chambre et repensait à son baiser avec caroline et l'intervention de stephan,il se demandait quand même ce que voulait la mère de caroline mais ce n'était surement pas grave,il avait prit une décision,il demanderait à caroline d'être sa petite-amie.même si ça risquait de compromettre leur amitié,il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui et ne voulait pas passer à côté.il avait vraiment hâte de la revoir et surtout de lui donner le cadeau sur quoi il avait bosser pendant des jours et regarda sa montre,déjà 21h,ses parents ne le laisseront jamais sortit à une heure pareille mais il avait vraiment envie de la voir,maintenant!

il sortit silencieusement de sa chambre en priant pour que ses parents dorment déjà.il descendit silencieusement les escaliers et s'apprêta à sortir quand...

__tu comptais vraiment sortir en douce? _demanda une voix derrière se retourna lentement pour voir...katherine,klaus eu quand même un petit sourire,ça aurait pu être son grand-frère ou pire ses parents!au moins avec elle il pourrait négocier.

_euh...non répondit-il

_alors je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça?en pleine nuit? demanda t-elle en croisant les bras

_je...prenais l'air,il parait que cet excellent pour les poumons mentit pitoyablement klaus

_tu prenais l'air sérieusement?! demanda t-elle ne le croyait partais pas plutôt voir une certaine jolie blonde?

_comment tu le sais?!

_oh je t'en prie klausy je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert!

_ça veut dire que tu vas me laisser y aller?tenta klaus avec une mine de chien battu

_tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser passer cette porte au bau milieu de la nuit pour aller voir une fille? rétorqua katherine outré.klaus soupira et s'attendait déjà à un non catégorique quand elle peux toujours essayer la fenêtre dit-elle et le visage de klaus s'illumina

_merci kat sourit-il

_je t'en prie dit-elle avant de s'en aller

* * *

klaus couru vers la maison de caroline, sauta et frappa la fenêtre pour la réveiller,elle entendit le bruit et se dirigea vers la source pour voir son meilleur ami debout et agitant ses bras vers sa direction et ouvrit la fenêtre

_qu'est ce que tu fais ici?demanda caroline

_care laisse-moi entrer!

klaus se leva et caroline le fit entrer dans sa chambre

_qu'est ce que tu fais ici nik? répéta t-elle

_je dois te dire un truc

_et ça ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'au matin?ma mère va piquer une crise si elle te vois ici!

_je m'en fiche!

_sérieusement c'est quoi le problème?

_j'ai un truc à te demander caroline dit klaus tout d'un coup très sérieux

_je t'écoute

_veux-tu...commença klaus mais il remarqua ses yeux pleurais? demanda t-il,caroline soupira s'assit sur le lit et lui fit signe de faire le fit et la questionna du regard

_moi aussi j'ai un truc à te dire

_qu'est ce qu'il y a care?

_mon père s'est remarié

_et alors? demanda klaus C'est pas bien?

_si mais il veut aussi que je sois avec lui

_ok donc tu vas partir pour un certain temps

_pas pour un moment nik,pour plusieurs années!

_QUOI?!non tu dois revenir!

_je ne peux pas,ma mère m'a dit qu'il a réclamé ma garde,je suis obligé de vivre avec lui pour les prochaines années!

_non tu dois revenir il le faut!

_je suis désolé nik

_j'aurai du parler en premier murmura t-il, je ne veux pas te perdre care!

_et tu penses que moi j'en ai envie?!je ne veux pas laisser ma mère seul ici,ni toi ni damon ou elena ou stephan je veux rester nik,je veux rester avec toi!commença à pleurer caroline

klaus l'attira plus près et la sentit pleurer dans son cou,il ne voulait pas la perdre,pas maintenant,pas quand il avait enfin eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments!mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire

_ne pleure pas caroline,tout ira bien,quand pars tu?

_dans une semaine

_je serais avec toi tout le temps!promis klaus

caroline leva la tête et essuya ses joues et se jeta dans les bras de resta jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endort et retourna chez lui assez malheureux

* * *

Caroline était assise dans la cabane pour la dernière fois,elle pouvait voir damon et rebekah qui tournait ses cheveux blonds dans ses doigts.c'était vraiment étrange,alors que stephan se rapprochait d'elena,damon lui passait plus de temps avec la sœur de klaus.

Caroline regardait par la fenêtre et sentit quelqu'un derrière elle, se retournant,elle vit klaus qui lui souria,s'assit à côté d'elle et l'étreignit.

_j'ai quelque chose pour toi dit caroline

_vraiment?

caroline lui tendit un paquet qu'il prit,où se trouvait une photo de tous les deux,à l'anniversaire de caroline il y a 2ans,le jour où elle avait décrété que klaus serait son meilleur mai pour la vie.

_comme ça tu ne m'oubliera pas dit caroline

_je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier care

caroline sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_moi aussi j'ai un truc pour toi dit klaus en prenant le papier plié dans sa poche

caroline l'ouvrit et sourit.c'était un dessin d'elle avec les compétences artistiques de klaus à l'affiche.

_tu m'as dessiné?

_bien sur,tu es magnifique!

_tu vas tellement me manquer dit caroline en l'étreignant

_toi aussi dit klaus en la serrant dans ses bras.

_hey qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux?demanda damon en montant dans la cabane

caroline sécha ses larmes et s'écarta de klaus

_laisse-nous damon déclara caroline

_pourquoi pleures-tu blondie?

_caroline s'en va informa klaus

_tu vas où?

_au Canada

_pourquoi?

_mon père veut que j'aille vivre avec lui pour les prochaines années

_oh ça craint dit damon

_ouais je ne vous reverrai plus

_tu Vas Revenir?

_non je m'en vai pour toujours

_pour toujours?qu'en est-il de Nik?tu ne peux pas le laisser alors qu'il est fou de toi!

_tais-toi damon! cria klaus mais il ne l'écouta pas

_tu ne peux pas partir!qui va jouer au poulet avec nous?qui vais-je appeler blondie?!

_il y a toujours rebekah déclara caroline

_ce n'est pas pareil!dit damon

_je sais s'exclama klaus

damon se déplaça vers la fenêtre et vit stephan,elena,rebekah et kol discuter dehors

_hey vous tous!venez-ici c'est urgent!leur cria damon

* * *

les 7enfants s'étaient tous réunis dans la cabane malgré qu'elle était plus petite et comme ils essayait d'encaisser l'information.

_tu pars quand? demande de Rebekah

_la semaine prochaine dit caroline

_tu vas nous écrire?demanda elena

_oui bien sur

_comment s'appelle la femme de ton père?

_euh je crois que c'est Julia ou un truc comme ça

kol regarda klaus qui semblait si malheureux,il savait que klaus aimait caroline depuis la première fois où ils se sont rencontrés et qu'une partie de lui se brisait à l'intérieur d'avoir à lui dire au revoir,il lui fit un sourire rassurant quand caroline leva les yeux vers lui.

_tu seras ok,ne t'inquiète pas care,on va se charger de nik déclara t-il

_nous allons tous le faire assura stephan

_je ne veux pas y aller dit caroline

elle essuya son visage,elle pleurait et serra la main de klaus

_tu va pas commencer à pleurer blondie dit damon

_la ferme damon! cria Caroline

_c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle on t'aime bien,tu n'es pas une pleurnicharde!

_ouais ben t'aimes bien rebekah pourtant elle aussi pleure souvent rétorqua t-elle

_t-aimes rebekah?! s'exclamèrent klaus et kol en même temps

stephan rit et se tourna vers damon

_elle marque un point!

_ça vient du gars qui suis elena comme un toutou! rétorqua damon

_hey on a pas le temps pour ça! dit rebekah

_nous devrions profiter du temps qu'il nous reste avant que caroline ne s'en aille proposa elena

_je suis d'accord! dirent stephan,klaus,kol et damon

_moi aussi! répondirent elena et rebekah

Caroline avait un sourire sincère,ses amis étaient vraiment les meilleures du monde

* * *

la semaine était fini et avaient passés tout leur temps,stephan avait réussi à briser son bras tout en faisant du skateboard sur une rampe trouvé sur un site de construction du nouveau pont,elena s'était beaucoup occupé de lui et ils avaient tous signés son plâtre.

caroline et klaus avaient passé une semaine génial ensemble, quand la semaine avait prit caroline ne voulait pas le quitté,tout comme klaus qui était le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis leur enfance,klaus se sentait bête de ne pas lui avoir demandé d'être sa copine plutô elle partait,et il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

klaus,caroline et les autre se tenaient devant la maison de caroline alors qu'une limousine se tenait à côté.malgré le départ de sa fille,liz n'avait pas pu quitter son travail pour l'emmener alors mikael et esther avait ordonné à leur chauffeur de l'escorter et elijah et katherine s'étaient portés volontaires pour l'emmener.

tout le monde étaient présent sauf ,klaus,damon,stephan,elena,kol,rebekah,katherine,elijah et même les parents de klaus s'étaient déplacés pour les adieux.

Caroline regarda tour à tour chaque enfant qui avait partagé son enfance et vient vers chacun.

_elena,tu as été une sœur pour moi,prends-soin de stephan et empêche le de faire des bêtises dit caroline en la prenant dans ses bras

_je le ferai promis dit elena les larmes aux yeux en serrant dort son amie

_kol tu as toujours été le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu,reste toujours aussi drôle et continu d'embêter nik pour moi!

_tu peux compter sur moi dit kol en lui faisant une accolade

_rebekah,je compte sur toi pour remettre damon à sa place il en aura bien besoin plaisanta caroline en lui faisant un câlin

_t'inquiète va! dit la jeune mikaelson,caroline se retourna vers damon et hésita un peu mais fut très surprise quand ce dernier la prit dans ses bras.

_prend soin de toi blondie,tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans notre cabane!

_merci,prend soin de toi aussi damon dit-elle en lui rendant son câ fut le tour de stephan et elle le prit dans ses bras

_tu vas me manquer stef,je compte sur damon et elena pour te surveiller dit elle en lançant un regard aux concerné qui hochèrent tous les deux la tête avec un petit sourire.

_tu vas me manquer care dit stephan.

_toi aussi souria caroline,elle se dirigea vers mikael et esther

_Mr et Mme Mikaelson merci de vous être occupé de moi comme si j'étais de la famille

_mais tu es de la famille ma chérie,appelle-moi esther dit cette dernière en serrant caroline

_prend soin de toi caroline dit mikael avec un sourire,caroline hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son dernier ami mais pas le moins.

_nik je...commença caroline mais klaus la serra très fort dans ses bras,il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient

_tu vas me manquer murmura caroline dans l'épaule de klaus

_tu vas me manquer aussi care dit klaus en caressant son dos,quelques secondes plus tard,caroline se dégagea de son épaule et fit un petit sourire à son ami

_au revoir nik

_au revoir

caroline lui fit une bise sur la joue et commença à se diriger vers la voiture où elijah et katherine l'attendaient .klaus hésita tout d'abord avant de se jeter à l'eau et de la rattraper

_attend caroline! cria s'arrêta et se retourna confuse vers toute réponse,klaus sortit un bracelet en argent de sa poche de jean et le tendit à caroline.

_nik il est magnifique! dit caroline,il avait couté une fortune mais l'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème pour les mikaelson,klaus avait juste du prendre son argent de poche de la semaine_._

_comme ça chaque fois que tu regardera ton poignet tu penseras à moi et ne m'oublieras pas expliqua klaus mettant le bracelet autour du poignet de caroline

_t'as intérêt à ne pas m'oublier toi non plus dit caroline sous l'émotion

_je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier tu auras un nouveau meilleur ami là-bas qui seras mieux que moi

_c'est pas vrai!

_si,tu es une bonne personne care,tu es pleine de joie et je sais que nous nous reverrons un jour et j'espère que... commença klaus mais caroline posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

tout le monde les regardait les yeux écarquillés sauf et esther se retournèrent surpris vers leur fils aîné

_elijah quelque chose s'est t-il passé pendant notre absence?demanda esther

_euh..bien...c'est compliqué en fait bégaya t-il

_nous en reparlerons plus tard déclara mikael alors qu'elijah soupira de soulagement tandis que katherine cachait sa bouche pour ne pas rire

_caroline il est temps d'y aller dit elijah

caroline se décala légèrement pour le regarder et finit par le serrer dans ses bras.

_j'aimerai tellement rester ici avec toi déclara caroline

_moi aussi care dit klaus

les autres enfants s'approchèrent et ils firent un câlin groupé et se serrèrent fort sachant qu'au moment où ils vont se lâcher leur ami partirait, ne pouvant pas rester là pour toujours,lentement ils se lâchèrent pour qu'il ne reste plus que klaus qui respira à plein poumon l'odeur de sa meilleure amie qui aurait pu devenir sa était magnifique,il se souviendrait à jamais de son visage.

klaus finit par la lâcher et caroline se dirigea vers la limousine,elle s'arrêta devant celle-ci et se retourna

_on se reverra nik promis caroline

_je sais qu'on se reverra! dit klaus

_bye nik!

_bye care!

_bye caroline!cria stephan

_bye Stef, damon bye, bye Lena,bye kol, bekah bye, bye tout le monde! CRIA Caroline

caroline versa une larme avant d'entrer dans la limousine suivit de katherine, monta à l'arrière et fit un signe de la main à ses amis comme ils sont devenus plus petits et enfin le chauffeur à virer à gauche et elle s'est rassise dans son siège et sortit un papier dans sa valise.c'était le dessin que klaus avait fait pour elle.

klaus regarda la voiture partir et se retenait de pleurer ou hurler,stephan posa sa main sur son épaule

_hey on est toujours là! dit-il

_oui mais pas elle cassa klaus le visage vide

damon posa sa main sur son autre épaule

_ça craint dit klaus

_ouais je sais rétorqua damon

* * *

_ voilà c'était le dernier chapitre avant le lycée!tout va changer pour eux maintenant,certains vont refermer leur cœur,d'autres auront une réelle cicatrice et quelques uns passeront à autre chose,je ne montrerai pas Caroline au canada avec son père où klaus sans sa jolie blonde mais ils vont rester en contact pendant un an avant de petit à petit vivre leur vie sans l'autre.ça va être un choc pour caroline quand elle le reverra,les couples se formeront par la suite et d'autres se briseront,amour,haine et amitié,les __prochains chapitres promettent!bisous^_^  
_


End file.
